


Little Prince

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, Hibari Kyouya’s Animal Metaphors, Implied/Referenced Belphegor/Hibari Kyouya, POV Hibari Kyouya, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Kyoya trips over the Ranking Prince, and decides to keep him. Part of theCradle 'Verse.





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He dropped from the tree he’d been napping in, right on top of one of the herbivores who’d woken him by making far too much noise. They were tormenting a little animal, and he snarled, and used the momentum to cave in the head of one of the others, with a single Cloud Flame enhanced blow. Stupid herbivores needed to be taught a lesson; little animals were not to be harmed, and one did not wake a sleeping carnivore. The herbivore underneath him groaned, and he stamped; Mist Flames wreathed his reinforced, flame-conductive boot - a reward from the fake Mist baby for being the most profitable member of the Varia this year - and it went straight through the herbivore's skeletal system and he felt the creature’s heart burst pleasingly under it. That was an excellent trick that he'd have to try with his tonfas at some point, but not right now. Not when there were still herbivore trying to capture a little animal - a potential _carnivore_ , given the way the little animal was willing to bite and scratch and generally attempt to free himself rather than surrender, and the strange Flame that was trying to Activate - and he broke two more skulls. He impacted the testicles of the fifth herbivore, and then smashed his voice box; the herbivore had been leering at the little animal, and the little animal was neither ready to reciprocate, nor presenting himself to be bred, and he disapproved of herbivores abusing little animals.

The little animal would be much safer with his Sky's mother, and with the way he was willing to use his teeth to defend himself, would make a suitable older brother for the new twin carnivores Nana-hime had produced. Training would help him of course, but training didn't make a carnivore - it was instinctual; he threw one of his tonfas, and propagated it's speed, and a 'wao' slipped his lips as he managed to send it straight through the last herbivore’s sternum, pinning him to the tree behind him.

He concealed his weapons again; several of the herbivores were still breathing wetly, but they wouldn't last very long, and he'd picked up several Mist tricks from the pervert-Doctor that Nana-hime had tamed. No-one noticed subtle Mist use when there was a Cloud being _very_ Cloudy at them, and while he'd hissed about his Secondary initially, it was very useful when sparring with Belphegor. And it terrified the herbivores when he let them realise - generally just before he killed them - that he had been in their heads and knew _all_ their secrets. He knelt down near the little animal, and waited.

"Who are you, and why shouldn't I kill you?" He was right, this one would make an excellent carnivore if he could keep that attitude while he grew. Especially when the Flame trying to Activate _did_ and he found himself floating. Hn. That could take some training to make into a useful killing weapon, but he could see it's potential; if for nothing other than immobilising prey unwilling to submit to discipline.

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Officer of the Varia, little animal." The book that appeared from nowhere, far too big for the little animal to carry made his lips twitch, but it was clearly a mist-bound artefact like his litter-mate's sword.

"Hibari Kyoya ranked third most dangerous mafioso under the age of fifteen out of five hundred and seventeen. Ranked most likely to be kind to animals -" the little animal's eyes widened. "You called me a little animal."

"Hn." He nodded, his eyes narrowing as he considered who the two more dangerous under fifteens were. He suspected his omnivore was one; he had held the line until the older Skies allied to them had come to his aid, had participated in killing the Bastard, and had still been standing afterwards albeit with a great deal of effort. "Who are the two ranked before me?"

"The Vongola Decimo, and Belphegor of the Varia." He bit the inside of his cheek and resisted the temptation to berate the little animal; he'd been briefed on the Ranking Family, and this was quite obviously one of them. His parents had been killed recently and he was doing well to evade the herbivores trying to capture him, but he was too little to be left to fend for himself; even he'd been older before he'd hunted down his missing Sky, and had been supervised - much to his annoyance - by his grandfather when he had.

"Hn. You will make an excellent present for Nana-hime, little animal." The book was opened again -

"Nana, mother of the Vongola Decimo, ranked second most likely member of the Vongola to adopt dangerous orphans." He snorted. That was why he was taking the little animal to her; otherwise his Sky would adopt him. And as much as he was amused by his Sky and his litter-mates, none of them were ready to be parents yet. Most of his litter-mates had barely started puberty at this point. He picked up the little animal and threw him over his shoulder - too light, and Nana-hime would definitely have things to say about _that_ \- and reached for his Mist Flames. He was still working on this trick, but he'd run here, and he doubted that the little animal would be able to keep up, and carrying the little animal would make it harder for him to deal with any clean-up crew. There was a doorframe specifically set up for this purpose in the main house, always guarded, and he reached and twisted; he knew it was there, and he just had to 'create' a passage to it. He made a pleased sound when it worked; it didn't always, and stepped through the door. It collapsed within moments of him entering with the little animal, and spat him out in front of the current guards, who twitched, and even managed to remember to point their weapons had him until he'd identified himself.

The little animal made an inquisitive sound, and he made a noise in response, which settled the little animal and he trotted off to find Nana-hime. As soon as he'd given his present to her in her role of den-mother, he had a fellow Officer to find; his Sky being more dangerous than him was acceptable; Belphegor of the Varia, less so. Perhaps he'd bite him to death, one way or another.


End file.
